Burn Notice
by waterdiva2014
Summary: What if Cammie had a life the CIA didn't know about? What if she was burned by her assassin organization? And if Gallagher found out and she was kicked out? What would she do and how far under would she go to become the most powerful agent worldwide?
1. Chapter 1

Double Life

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Summary: What if Cammie had a double life that not even CIA all stars like Mr. Solomon knew about? What if she led two lives? Which would she choose?_

Preface:

Let me explain. I'm Cameron Ann Morgan, a spy.

I go to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Your basic school for spies. We fight for justice and liberty.

My dad went MIA on a mission several years ago but even before then I've spent summers at my grandparent's farm in Nebraska. When I was little, my grandparents took me to an organization known as the Circle of Cavan.

There I was trained to become an assassin. Yes, assassin, the deadly people who are ordered to kill people, secretly of course.

There they taught me to sneak around, blackmail, fight, and kill.

I'm Cammie Morgan. I work for two different organizations on different sides of the law. I'm a legacy at both. But I've been an assassin for longer.

_And a damn good one at that._


	2. Chapter 2

_*Flashback*_

"_You-" slap. The man slapped me in the face, hard. "You disgrace us."_

_I spit at him. What kind of man hits a tied up prisoner, especially if that 'prisoner' was his student._

"_You not only failed your mission but you put this whole organization in jeopardy. You will pay for that." I got another slap in the face and a bloody nose._

"_I'll be back." The man said to me with venom as he left the interrogation room. _

_Time to get out of this wacky shack. The chair I was tied to was wooden and not stuck to the floor. 1,2,3 and I flipped myself and the chair headfirst, breaking the chair and hurting my arms. _

_The crash had made a loud noise and as I un-tied my hands I heard footsteps approaching quickly._

"_Idiots." I mumbled to myself. They had left me with my gun, and I am a trained assassin and spy. I pylled it out of its holder and aimed it at the door. Three men opened the door and ran in._

_Bam, bam, bam. Three shots were fired, three men fell dead in the doorway. I ran over them. I remember dodging people and guns firing as I ran to find an exit. I jumped through a window and rolled once I hit the ground. The cuts the glass gave me hurt, but not anything to distract me. _

_I ran back to my grandparents farm, sure the CofC were going to go capture and maybe kill them. I ran in and slapped Napotine patches on them, before they could react and stop me. I dragged them to the car which I had ready and waiting. I forced some tea which had the strongest memory erase available in it as I started the drive away from their home._

_I took them to an old house that my dad had secretly owned and told me about. Hopefully here they could start new lives, normal lives without any memory of spies and assassins._

_*End Flashback*_

I sat in the Dining Hall, moving my eggs around on my plate, not really hungry. I thought about my grandparents who were completely blissful and ignorant in Nebraska and I envied their happiness and ease.

Every day I have to hide a skill or something I know because I had special training, as an assassin, from the Circle of Cavan.

I don't like being an assassin and having to kill people. It's not an easy or fun job. But hey, not everyone can like their jobs. I mean, do plumbers like fixing other people's backed-up toilets?

No, life is about pain and working through it. Anyone who tells you differently deserves a slap in the face.

It's been awhile since I last saw anyone from CofC. The last time I saw them was the flashback I just remembered. That was after my first semester of sophomore year. That semester they had instructed me to 'take out' aka KILL Mr. Joe Solomon. After a semester of cryptic pep talks and speeches, not to mention he is a close family friend to my parents, I just couldn't do it.

Not that I even could have if I'd tried, the man is amazing and one of the best spies I know! I kind of idle him.

It's summer, and I'm in an elevator with Macey and this annoying presidential-cantidate's son, Preston, headed for some press thing. In about a week I'll be starting my junior year at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women.

We walked out of the elevator but there was nobody.

"Are you sure it's supposed to be here?" Macey asked Preston as a secret service agent talked into his cuff link.

I noticed doors leading to what looked like a terrace or balcony of some sort the same time Macey did.

"Maybe it's out here." Macey said as she strode towards the doors. She pushed them open and we all went outside to the hotel's rooftop. No one was there besides us.

"Let me see your schedule." Macey demanded to Preston.

"Um, I don't have it. My mom has my schedule." Preston answered sheepily and I started to get a nervous feeling in my stomach.

I saw a black dot in the horizon, and it was growing bigger and closer. It was a helicopter. Macey, Preston, and the secret service agent Charlie looked up to watch the helicopter.

It had grown close enough for me to realize something was up. I ran back to the doors and tried to pull them open to no use, they were locked from the inside.

The helicopter was practically straight above us as ropes were let down. A man, masked and wearing black, started repelling down and I noticed a woman wearing black also start repelling down. The woman had a ring on her finger and it caught my eye as the sun glinted off of it and temporarily blinded me. Macey and I looked at each other and back at the on-coming figures dressed in black.

I squinted at the ring and saw an emblem I recognized but couldn't place. The attackers touched the ground and they blocked and parried our punches expertly.

Shoot! Of all the times I forget to bring my gun, strangler, or even a barette! Hey, barrettes can be lethal when handled correctly and after you've been taught ways to kill people without even leaving a mark and/or drawing blood.

"Preston get out of here!" I yelled and helped him onto a service thing by the window ledge. I heard Macey scream in agony and looked back to see her doubled over in pain, her arm dangling in a weird position.

Macey came over to join my side and I heard the woman say, "Get her." And point at us.

I remembered the ring and where I had seen it last.

And I had no doubt who they were pointing to.

**A/N: ok, I know my wording isn't the exact same as GG3 but I don't have my book with me. I lent it to a friend!! **

**Hope you like it and**_** PLEASE**_** review because it makes it all worth while!! (:**

**And the flashback was to show you Cammie had kind of moved on from the C of C… that she didn't 'work' for them anymore.**

**But trouble is coming…. DUNH DUNH DUNHHHH!!!!! How cliché. ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

Cammie's PoV

I pushed Macey into the vent, pushing her to safety. I felt awful, it was all my fault we were in this position. I started to go into the vent after her but a hand on my shoulder pulling me back stopped me. I turned around, ready to put up a fight.

"Cammie, Cammie, Cammie." The woman 'tsk'ed at me. "The boss isn't happy with you."

She reached into her jacket and pulled out a blue slip of paper. She handed it to me, but as she did I looked at eyes, trying to see if she was planning something the moment I looked down to the paper.

I looked down at the note.

_Cameron Ann Morgan-_

_This is a burn notice._

_I'm disappointed in you. I'm giving you a choice, either you join me full-time, or you leave the country, never to see the beautiful United States again._

_You have two weeks to reply with your answer or I will assume your answer is no. You know how to respond._

_At the end of two weeks, if the answer is no you shall leave the country. If I ever find you in America or any other country you shall die._

_Have a wonderful day, my dear._

I looked up into the woman's smirking face. I held up the paper, level to her face, never losing eye-contact with her black eyes and crumpled the paper. It felt good.

"Aw, do you need some ice for that _burn?_" The woman sneered at me. I didn't miss the double meaning. When a spy gets fired it's called a burn notice.

I slapped the woman, hard, and she stumbled backwards, losing her balance. One of the man in black ran forwards and caught her, helping her regain her balance.

"Sorry but I think you're the one whose going to need the ice." I said waving my hand in front of my face in a 'can't-touch-dis' manner. Then I pointed at her face, where I could see a five star of my hand on her cheek.

I jumped back as she lunged for me with surprising speed. I scrambled into the vent and started sprinting army crawl style. Thank god this hotel has the old-fashioned kind of vents big enough for a person. Behind me I could the woman's screams of "GET HER!"

I snorted, she wasn't following the 'boss's' request. He said I had two weeks to make my decision, but obviously this woman wanted me to take the third option, that you could see if you read in between the runs, 3rd option: you die. These people were going to make my stress level go way down; I might not even need a masseuse after this since I don't have to make a choice. These people were going to make the choice for me.

I army-crawled even faster, trying to find Macey. I spotted her a little ways down, apparently unconscious. I pushed her body ahead of mine, starting to stress since the sounds of the people after us were getting closer. I found a vent and slammed my foot against it until it gave way.

I pushed Macey through the hole and thanked god that she landed in a laundry cart. I jumped after her, avoiding landing on her. I struggled to get out of the cart filled with dirty bed sheets. I got out and took in my surroundings. We were in some kind of service closet. I grabbed a maid's uniform and changed into it. I covered Macey with bed sheets and opened the door to the closet.

I peered into the hallway and saw no one. I pushed the cart out and made a speed walk towards the elevator. Upon reaching the lobby, I noticed two men in black standing before the doors outside, blocking my freedom.

I made a quick swerve and started down a corridor. I peered into a door and saw a kitchen. There was chef's cooking like crazy and yelling at harassed looking servers. One chef was yelling in French so explicitly I cringed.

I slid into the door and went into chameleon mode which wasn't hard in such a crowded space. I stole carving knives and made my way out of the kitchen and into another closet, dragging the cart behind me.

The knives weren't like how I preferred them. I usually use thinner, sleeker blades but these will have to wait. I reached into the basket and pulled Macey's boots off and put them on myself. They were a little loose but the knives would take care of that. I slid two blades per boot down them for pretty easy access. I looked around and grabbed a bed sheet and ripped it.

I pushed my sleeves up and tied blades to my forearms, than I slid my sleeves back down, concealing my blades.

I was taught how to throw knives at C of C. I was the best, actually. The 'boss', the man in charge actually told me I was a protégée at it.

I pushed the cart back into the hall, a smirk on my face.

It's game time.


	4. Chapter 4

_**VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!**_** A/N: in order for this story to work, forget the Blackthorne exchange, erase it from your mind. Thanks. (Setting the stage) Cammie and Zach have never met before. P.s. I own nada.**

Cammie's PoV

I made my way down the hallway with the cart. I passed several suspicious looking people but made no attempt to attack them, I had to focus on getting out of here in time for Macey. Macey was losing blood and I could see a red trickle forming on the bed sheets covering her.

An official looking man in the hotel's uniform walked up to me, eyeing me with suspicion. "Excuse me, but I don't think I know you, and I know everyone who works at this hotel. Show me your ID."

What? ID? Oh crap! Think, Cammie! I pushed the fear and confusion out of me and felt a wave of calm and cool wash over me. I braced myself for the only way to get out of this conversation without hurting him.

I stepped around the cart and walked closer to him. I made my eyes wide and didn't blink, my way of bringing tears to my eyes, a very successful and handy trick. "You… you mean you don't remember two weeks ago?" I asked as the tears welled up in my eyes.

He stepped back, looking confused and surprised. "Wha… huh?" He asked me, apparently incoherent. That or being loquacious isn't his thing.

"Maybe this will remind you." I stepped forward and braced myself. I grabbed his jacket and pulled him forward, crushing my lips to his. I tried to keep the throw up back but I felt it coming on as his breath hit me, it was nasty to say the least. I pushed him away just as my throat burned with the throw up I was keeping in.

He staggered back a couple steps, shocked, while I tried to retain my breakfast. "Um…. Continue.. so sorry to have bothered you." He said as he stumbled away, his hand pressed to his lips. I saw a man with crazy white hair and wild eyebrows watching the exchange.

I grabbed the cart and pushed it down the hall. I stopped when I got next to him. He was a spy, I could tell. I just… knew.

"Your beard…" I said, trying to hold back laughter. "It's falling off." I said as I pointed to his face and the beard starting to come loose. I winked at his shocked face and continued my way down the hallway.

Once I turned the corner, I gave up my restrained laughter. I leaned on the wall, my whole body shaking from laughter. I could sense the rising hysteria in me, causing this giggle attack. I didn't know how to get out of this place, I was lost, and no one I trusted knew. Well, besides Macey but I don't think she can help me now.

Then I remembered the helicopter. Of course, the helicopter must be full of good, spy equipment that I can use and a convenient way to leave the hotel! I pushed the cart into the nearest stairwell and started the long way up to the roof; pushing the stubborn cart up stair by stair.

By the ninth floor if the C of C didn't kill me I bet heaving this cart up and more stairs would.

"Hey, stop!" I turned around to see a man in black staring at me and starting to pull a cuff link up to his mouth, a comm unit. I ran back to him and flipped him over, sending him falling down the opening in the stairwell, his yell echoing up the hallway.

There wasn't time to think about the man I probably just killed, I need to get to the roof. I slammed the door open and ran to the helicopter, pulling a knife out of my sleeve. I jumped in the door and looked around. I saw the pilot turn around and stare at me.

He was about to speak but I ran up to him, grabbed him, and threw him against the wall, and pressed the knife up to his throat.

"You wouldn't dare. You don't have the nerve." The pilot spat at me.

"Wouldn't I? I've just got burned. A whole organization of trained assassins is after me, so tell me why I wouldn't kill you to get what I want. Think I can't kill, look at the man in the bottom of stairwell B. He'll tell you otherwise." I said, my fury rising with every word. Unconsciously, I pushed the knife harder on his throat, bringing a trickle of blood down his throat and being absorbed by his shirt collar.

I let him go, I saw his fear of me in his eyes. In a swift motion I put the knife in the air and smacked him of the head with the hilt. I didn't kill him, I just knocked him out.

I looked around and saw the keys still in the ignition. I snorted at their stupidity. I threw the pilot out of the helicopter and ran over to the cart, waiting at the stairwell entrance. I pulled Macey out of the bundle of sheets and dragged her over to the helicopter. I put her in the back, and I headed to the pilots seat after I slammed the door shut and locked it.

I felt and heard the engine roar to life under me. Carefully, I maneuvered off the roof and started flying away, looking back and saw figures running out of the stairwell entrances. They were shooting, the bullets hit the body of the helicopter but didn't do any damage.

One bullet I didn't see coming flew through the window and hit me in the shoulder. "AH!" I moaned and grabbed my shoulder, the blood already flowing steadily out of my wound.

I quickly turned and got out of range, then started for the direction I guessed was Gallagher. I cried, confused (mentally) and hurt (physically). I felt myself slowly slipping away. I couldn't take it, the loss of blood was killing me. I fell out of my seat, and I could feel the helicopter changing course. I tried to pull myself up but broke the steering wheel.

I pulled and pushed on it but it was jammed. I saw it, we were heading down, drastically. We were going to crash. "No… Macey." I whispered as I stumbled around on my hands and knees; looking for a parachute.

I grabbed one and strapped it on, then I grabbed Macey and clipped her on to the parachute too. I slid the door open. The air blew the hair out of my face and stung my cut. "Ready?" I asked myself. I looked around to see if I recognized anything where we were and I didn't; and then took a leap of faith and jumped.

The feeling of the fall was so nice, pain free and worry free. I savored it, as I felt my consciousness slipping away. I pulled the cord and the parachute opened, slowing us down . We fell like that for what felt like hours to my foggy mind.

We touched down and the clip that held Macey to me broke, sending her rolling a different direction than me. I had to force myself to open my eyes to see if Macey was okay. I saw her ten feet away from me, perfectly safe except for her many injuries. I noticed Macey's pocket was vibrating. I stumbled over to her and reached into her pocket to pull out her cell phone.

"Macey! Hey how are you?" I heard a British accent ask, but for the life of me I couldn't remember who that person was.

"Macey… hello?" the accent asked.

"Help." I managed to whisper before I couldn't control myself anymore. I fell back on the ground, my eyelids fluttering shut on the farmland around us.

And I slipped into unconsciousness, and my last thought was _what pretty cows._

**A/N: Yes, this story's name is from the TV show Burn Notice. I mean, isn't Michael Weston just about the coolest, butt-kicking guy EVER!!!!**

**And what did you think of Zach's appearance in this? Yes, crazy beard guy was Zach!! Wait, oops that was supposed 2 be a surprise!! Whatever! (:**

**Lots of smiles,**

**Swimmi**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cammie's PoV

I woke up, scrunching my nose. What is that nasty smell? My eyelids fluttered opened on the scenery- a farm. Cows were everywhere and there was a sheepdog looking at me with its head cocked to the side.

"Aw, hey you." I mumbled to the cute dog. Then said dog started barking. _Oh no! I don't know who lives here, I need to get out of here quickly! Oh no, Macey!_

I rolled on the ground, trying to find Macey. My hand fell into a pile of manure. EW!!!! That's so gross! "Urgh!"I screamed out, needing to take my frustration out on something. I saw Macey on the ground I stood up and tripped and stumbled my way to her. I grabbed her legs and started to pull her towards the woods which were about 200 feet away.

"Hey lil' lady! What's goin' on?" I whizzed around, facing a farmer in overalls making his way towards me. No, no, no this is not happening! I started dragging Macey at an even quicker pace. I stumbled and fell, and all my wounds started hurting again, my shoulder worst of all. How did I forget about my bullet wound? "Ah!" I mumbled but I could feel myself slipping away again. "No, no… Macey…." I mumbled as my body shut down again.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.

I could smell the mouth-watering aroma of bacon. Yum, I can't remember the last time I ate. Wait, wait. Where the hell am I?

My eyes shot open and I arched my back, sitting up. I was on a bed, under a thick quilt (homemade probably), and Macey was lying next to me. I looked her over and all of her wounds were wrapped and taken care of. She was sleeping with a slight smile on her lips.

I hesitantly let my eyes look my body over as I stepped out of the bed. I looked fine, my cuts were wrapped and I had a fair amount of bruises on my body but that was expected. My whole body ached as I took a step forward. I winced as I made my way to the door. I peeked out and the house, from my view, was very country-style decorated.

I heard two voices talking in the area where the bacon smell was coming from, so I decided to not walk that way. I still didn't know where I was or if I could trust these people. I hated leaving Macey but I needed answers.

I took the first door I could find, and it was a stairwell down into probably a basement. There were no lights on and the door creaked as I pulled it open. I resisted the urge to yell "SHUSH!" at it.

The talking stopped, and I held my breath, nine seconds later it continued. It was too quiet for me to make out the words of it, unfortunately, but they were probably talking about 'don't burn the bacon' anyway.

I expected the stairs to creak but they didn't. The air got colder and colder as I descended. I fumbled around in the dark, but I found a switch. I couldn't believe my eyes. Before me, was one of the coolest rooms I've ever seen. There was all sorts of CIA equipment here, practice courts, workout rooms, and what looked like an interrogation room and an office. I pinched myself, to make sure this was real. Cliché right, but it was so necessary.

Remind me to do this to my basement when I buy a house!

"Shoot me, I'm dreaming." I murmured, turning in a circle, trying to take everything in.

"No problem." A deep voice behind me said. I spun around, and staggered because I was already dizzy from spinning. Three boys stood at the bottom of the stairs, the middle one with a gun trained on my chest.

The one on the left had black and glasses. The guy on the right was tall and rugged, he looked about your average Greek god. The middle guy… where do I begin?

He was tall, dark hair, and also rugged. Out of all of the cute guys, he was the one that had me struggling for breath.

_Focus, Cammie! He's about to kill you!_

I took a step back unconsciously. "You do know that's just an expression." I said, smirking at him. Their faces were shocked at my response. They probably thought I was going to be scared. Your damn right I'm scared. But why the hell would I show it?

My face was organized in a way to make it seem like an ordinary day; like as if I wasn't in some random person's basement about to possibly die.

"Who are you? You're not supposed to be here. You can't see this stuff." The middle guy told me, confusion obvious in his face and bright emerald green eyes.

"Really?" I asked with a face of innocence. "Cuz I see it." I made the hand signal of my eyes to all the stuff.

There was a silence but then the Greek god guy started bursting out laughing. He doubled over, slapping his thighs. The middle guy kicked him, and he straightened, but he had trouble keeping a straight face. I winked at him and then he stuffed a fist into his mouth, containing laughter.

"This… this isn't happening." The left guy muttered. "Aunt Marge! Uncle Fox! Come down here quick!"

Oh snap. "Tattle tale." I sneered at him, a Greek god had to sit down because he was shaking with laughter.

Quick as a flash when the boys attention wavered as they watched the basement door open I did a back flip and ended behind a conference table, that luckily was a solid block of steel.

I could hear three voices yell "HEY!" at me but I looked around for a weapon. I found a small pistol and checked to see if it was loaded. It was, now I just had to figure how to stand up and not get shot.

I tucked the gun into my skirt. "Stand up slowly and we won't shoot." An older, feminine voice called.

I stood slowly, putting an impassive face on.

I saw a couple who looked in their early forties standing next to the boys. Greek god had stood up again and looked angry. Which, come to say, they all did.

"Now tell us, sweetie, who you are and why you are here."

I didn't answer, instead I leaned on the conference table and inspected my nails.

"Didn't your parents teach you manners? Answer when your spoken to." The older man said gruffly. I stood up, and looked him up and down.

"My parents did. But obviously your parents forgot the lesson of 'please'." I said and heard the sharp intake of breath from the boys.

"Now you listen here girly. You're lucky I haven't had Zach shoot you already." And that did it. Ugh, he was so rude!

I pulled out my gun in a swift motion, aimed quickly and fired. My bullet hit my target- Zach's gun. It went flying out of his hand and they all stood there, dumb-struck.

"Now, you're going to let me walk away with my friend, no questions asked."

"Oh yeah?" The boy, Zach, asked me. "Once you turn your back we're going to just grab guns.

I reached down in my boot and pulled out a knife. "Well I also specialize in knives and I'd be more than happy for some target practice. I fingered the blade, my fingers itching to use it on this annoying boy.

"We'll never let you leave." The woman spat at me. She made a dash for the stairs but they were opened and revealed an upset looking teenage girl. Macey. I almost fainted with relief, I really didn't want to kill these people, Zach excluded.

"Chameleon, you started the party without me?" Macey asked. I smiled at her.

"I was going to wait, but well, you know." I answered her back, aware our conversation was being listened to with scrutiny.

"C, I called Mr. S. He's coming. But we probably should get out of here, we're supposed to meet him… a bit away from here." Macey told me and I could almost kiss her. We were going to be saved, we were going to be okay.

But then I heard a loud noise outside and the house shook.

"Let's get out of here!" I yelled at Macey and dashed for the stairs, pushing Zach out of my way.

I ran out of the house but could hear footsteps behind me. I just stared in shock after I ran out the door at the scene in front of me.

"Need a ride?" A familiar voice asked me.

And I smiled wider than I have for days. "Bex." I breathed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: BURN NOTICE SUMMER FINALE BABYYYY! (the show on USA) **

Cammie's PoV

There stood my best friend, Bex, looking like a queen on the ramp up to her private jet. I smiled to myself and shook my head. I would _never_ know how Rebecca Baxter does what she does.

"I'm not even going to ask how." I said, smiling up at her while I started climbing after Macey into the jet.

"Good, cuz I wasn't going to tell you anyway." Bex shot back at me. "Pilot, packages have arrived. Take off is a go." She looked out a window, "Like, now would be really nice!" She said, her voice rising. I looked out a window to see the five people coming out of their house with guns. "Liz- that means NOW!"

I felt the plane start its ascend. We were safe, we were free.

I was on a jittery high, I was able to get away from two, possible life-or-death situations alive. Not bad for a soon-to-be junior.

We were high in the air, flying over farmland.

Oh no, _SOLOMON!!!_ He's going to show up there, probably alone and without help trying to take down five psychos. Solomon- no matter how much he annoys me I can't leave him there alone.

I jumped out of my seat and headed for the supplies closest.

"Cam?" I heard Bex's voice call my name and heard her footsteps follow me. "What are you doin', hun?"

"Solomon. He's going to be there any minute to 'rescue' us. I can't leave him." I answered as I strapped a parachute on. I looked in the closet and grabbed a couple guns, pistols, and a samurai sword. I strapped them all on me and headed for the bathroom. A hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned around to see Bex smile at me and say, "Be careful and kick butt." With that she winked and walked back to her seat.

I smiled and went into the bathroom. I opened a cupboard and changed into all black attire. Then I opened the secret panel on the side, took a deep breath, and hit the red button.

And I was falling.

The air whipped my face and it felt nice. I had just pressed the button that opens the trap door in the bathroom, used for getting rid of unwanted guests and a nice place to parachute from.

I pulled the string on my suit and the parachute opened, slowing my descent. I landed on the ground a little later and rolled, trying not to land on the sword or the guns.

Now to get to the shack/house/secret-headquarters thingy.

I hate grass. I hate hay. I hate cows. I hate Solomon. I hate my life. I hate my aching feet. I hate that I still have 500 ft to go until I reach the stupid freaking house. Solomon, you had better thank me for this. If not, ho ho ho, I'm not even going to go there.

I ran up to a window and covertly pulled out a compact mirror (don't ask… Macey *shudders*). I see five people surrounding a man dressed in black with a ski mask on. _What the hell, Solomon? A ski mask? Seriously?_

The man, Uncle Fox, pulled off the mask to reveal Solomon's face. His eyes were blindfolded still, though.

I heard him gasp. "Joe?" And he took the blindfold off.

"Marge. Fox. Haven't seen you in awhile. I see you have company." Solomon nodded to the adults.

"My nephew and his friends. You weren't our first visitor today, you know." Marge told Solomon.

"Was she around 5'7'' with brown hair, green eyes?" Solomon asked.

Fox looked at Solomon in a calculating way. "Why? You know her. She got away. And on a jet. She knows how to make an exit, I can tell you that."

Solomon laughed. "Yep. Sounds like Cammie."

Wait, WHAT? They know each other. And are friends!?! That's it. I am _furious._ I just walked probably five miles to save Solomon from his friends. Urgh! I hate life! I took the sword out of my belt and slammed it into the window, shattering the glass. I climbed inside as everyone turned to look at me. Fox grabbed a nearby gun and aimed it at me but I didn't even give him the time of day.

"What the HELL Solomon? I walked probably five miles to save your ass but, no apparently you got held hostage by your FRIENDS?" I said walking closer to him and pulling the blade of the sword apart to reveal the double blades; one in each hand.

I smiled at him, at the edge of my sanity. "You-"I pointed a blade at him, "Are going to wish they had killed you when I'm done with you." I ran forwards and kicked his chair, sending his chair sliding backwards as I sliced my blades in the air and stepped back. A chandelier fell right where Solomon was sitting before, cut down from its spot on the ceiling courtesy of me.

"Cameron, calm down NOW!" Solomon ordered me. I gasped, who was he to order me around; especially since I just came here to save him?

I put the blades back together and put them in my belt. I pulled out a nail file (I was trying to calm myself) and started filing my nails. "So what's up Joe?" I asked him in a falsely sweet voice.

"Well I came here to save you from doing anything stupid. Especially since an organization attacked you today."

"And what organization is that?" I asked although I already knew.

"You don't have high enough clearance." I spat on the floor; my thoughts about his answer. He was pretty much telling me, 'Face it Cammie. I know more than you'll ever know.' Oh yeah, Joe? You wish.

I stepped forward and just leered at him. "I know things you will never know, Joe Solomon. No matter how much you try, I have done and seen things you can only imagine."

And with that I walked out of the tiny house, making my way out in the pitch black. I found a hay stack and slouched back; leaning against it and let all my tears of frustration fall.

**Zach** PoV **(A/N: Bet you thought it would never come)**

I watched as Jonas's uncle and aunt interrogated our intruder. He was dressed in all black and so far wasn't talking. We had blindfolded him but I didn't see the point to it. He had already found the house.

Uncle Fox took off the mask. "Joe?" He gasped and took off the blindfold.

"Marge. Fox. I see you have company." This Joe person said.

Wait they know each other? I looked more closely at the guy and recognized him. He was my _godfather_. Also known as Joe Solomon. Wow I haven't seen him in awhile. He looked over at me and winked. I smiled at him and he turned back to Marge and Fox.

Sensing this was going to be a reunion of some sorts. I motioned for Grant and Jonas to follow me as I went in the living room. We sat on the couch and turned on the TV so they couldn't hear our conversation.

"This has been one weird day. First that psycho chick and now him!" Jonas said, rubbing his eyes from under his glasses.

"Hey." Grant intervened. "I liked that girl. She was funny and sassy."

Okay I have to admit it, the girl was really hot and was hilarious. If you weren't on the receiving end of them and/or in a stressful situation like I was this afternoon.

We started talking about her and what the hell she was doing in our house until we heard a loud crash. We got up and ran to the kitchen. We all stopped in the doorway and watched with open mouths at the exchange in front of us.

The girl from earlier today (in a different outfit) climbed inside a window as all of us turned to watch her. This girl is a lunatic! Fox grabbed a nearby gun and aimed it at her but she didn't even give him the time of day.

"What the HELL Solomon? I walked probably five miles to save your ass but, no apparently you got held hostage by your FRIENDS?" She said walking closer to him and pulling the blade of the sword apart to reveal the double blades; one in each hand.

She smiled at him, looking crazier than even the Joker did in the Dark Knight. "You-"She pointed a blade at him, "Are going to wish they had killed you when I'm done with you." She ran forwards and kicked his chair, sending his chair sliding backwards as she sliced my blades in the air and stepped back. A chandelier fell right where Solomon was sitting before.

Her blades were moving so fast I couldn't even watch them. It was like one second she was pointing at him and the next the chandelier was on the ground, broken. I stared at her with a new found respect.

"Cameron, calm down NOW!" Solomon ordered her. She gasped, obviously annoyed at how he was talking to her like she was five. Cameron… I've heard him mention that name before. But where?

She put the blades back together and put them in her belt. She pulled out a nail file and started filing her nails. "So what's up Joe?" She asked him in a falsely sweet voice. By the look on her face I could tell the fight was clearly not over.

"Well I came here to save you from doing anything stupid. Especially since an organization attacked you today." Solomon told her, looking at her as though she was an annoying dog that just wouldn't heel on his morning walk.

"And what organization is that?" She asked with a curious face. Her eyes though, the gorgeous emerald diamonds that lit up her face… wait what am I saying? I don't like her! I don't even know her? Anyway, her eyes didn't hold that curiosity; they held what looked like a triumphant sparkle.

"You don't have high enough clearance." Joe answered and she spat on the floor. She looked at him as though she wanted to slap him. I could pretty much feel that hatred coming off her in waves.

She stepped forward and leered at him. "I know things you will never know, Joe Solomon. No matter how much you try, I have done and seen things you can only imagine."

And with that, the feisty brunette walked out of the door, into the black night. I gasped at her. I gaped at her. _Nobody_ talks to Joe Solomon like that. Oh no, it just simply isn't done. That girl has _nerves._

We all stood there for what seemed like hours, watching the door where she left as if she would come back.

After a minute Joe, Fox, and Marge went to the basement door. Grant tried to follow but they shut the door in his face while saying, "It's confidential."

Grant scowled and stormed off to Jonas's relative's guest room where he and I were staying for the last part of summer. We sat on his bed in silence, all thinking. Probably about the girl.

And then I knew, the revelation hit me like a brick.

"Guys-" I started. They looked at me. "That was Cammie Morgan."

**A/N: okay please review and tell me what you think. And don't forget to watch the summer finale of BURN NOTICE, tonight!! Fiona is such a freaking beast!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Uh. *grunt* I hate you Solomon." I struggle to lift my eyelids. Urgh. Where am I? My memories of last night came flooding back to me. Crap oh crap. I look at myself, strangely my black attire is like a magnet for hay. The hay is all over me. I try to brush it off and stand up, but my legs are stiff and they hurt.

I struggle but stand up, trying to think of a plan. Interrupting my non-productive thinking I hear voices, male voices that sound like their coming towards me. "No!" I whisper. I can't be caught like this, even if these people are Solomon's friends! It would be totally embarrassing.

I look around frantically but the trees are a good 300-400 feet away. There's no way I could make it to them and not be seen. Finally I grimaced and dove into the hay stack. OW! Yeah the movies lie, this stuff totally hurts and is really itchy; and I think I have twenty splinters from this stupid stuff! Note to self: Never trust movies. It's always more painful and less graceful in reality.

True dat.

I listen in on the voices.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know *grunt* you decide."

"No. You choose. Stop being such a girl."

Guys are so sexist sometimes. I could totally kick their butts, well not now but if I had a good night of sleep and a meal. Just like if it was waiting to be mentioned, my stomach growled. "Shh! Shut up!" I whispered at my stomach. That's it- I'm going insane.

"Wait did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"yeah dude I didn't hear anything."

"It was like a growl."

Oh snap he heard my stomach.

"Anyways Zach- you never told us how you knew that girl yesterday was _the _Cameron Morgan."

"Yeah man, tell us. You can't dodge us anymore."

"Dr. Steve asked me go to this hotel in Baltimore to 'watch out for anything or _anyone_ suspicious'. I saw Macey McHenry and her friend, Cameron Morgan."

"So that's why you insisted we go to Baltimore yesterday and then disappeared for hours."

"Yes. Sorry I didn't tell you but as you know, I am a spy."

I had to stuff my knuckle in my mouth to keep from laughing at this Zach guy. He obviously thought way too highly of himself, probably a ladies man too. Oh wait- I saw him yesterday! I winked at him! He was the guy whose beard was falling off!

I couldn't help it I started cracking up laughing. Oh snap! I bit my shirt. Crap I just blew my cover, or well, hiding spot!!

"The laughing is coming from that haystack."

I heard footsteps and before I could do anything I saw the hay from on top of me getting pulled off. I heard the collective gasps of the boys and knew there was only one way to get out of this situation without being taken hostage and interrogated. Well, I could only think of one thing right now because I've never been in this situation before. I jumped out of the haystack grabbed my sword and started my acting.

"You'll never find my booty! I've hidden it well! You'll never find the X. ARGH!" I shouted at them and started running towards the woods, still screaming, but just random sounds.

I looked back and saw one of the boys hit the others and start running after me. I pushed myself harder to try to get away. I looked at myself and started blushing. I looked like a crazy person, straw all over my clothes and hair, sword out and swinging, screaming in a pirate-y voice about 'booty'.

I entered the woods and ran while frantically looking for anywhere that I could hide. I fell midstride and looked back at my right leg, it was stuck in a huge mud hole. I heard the guys voices and footsteps. I pulled my leg and it came out of the mud but it would be hard to run with my leg all heavy from the mud. I only had one choice. I grimaced, gasped, and chucked myself into the mud hole.

I heard voices, and they sounded on top of me.

"Come on! She's getting away!"

"Faster!"

"Watch out for the mud!"

"No duh"

The footsteps faded away. I pushed my way to the surface, gasping for breath. Couldn't the guys run by me any faster! My lungs were going to burst!

I pulled myself out of the hold and started trudging my way back to the house. The boys wouldn't be back for awhile; they wouldn't give up searching for me for awhile. They were determined. The adults may be at home but I don't care. I just want to go home!!

I bit my tongue to stop my eyes, which were starting to tear up.

_Pull it together, Cameron._

***FLASHBACK***

"_Dad? No dad's not dead, he can't be." _

_The officer just shook her head at me, with a frown. _

"_Daaaaaad!!" I screamed and pushed past the lady, trying to get to the door. "I need to go save him, he's alive!"_

_The woman grabbed me around the waist and restrained me._

"_No he's not Cameron. Get your head out of lala land. This isn't some fantasy. This is the real world. Suck it up and move on."_

"_No! You're lying! I hate you!" I screamed at her, tears streaming down my face and my hysteria evident in my voice._

"_Pull it together, Cameron. Crying about him doesn't bring him back."_

"**END FLASHBACK***

I ran, or trudged actually, back to the house. The door was locked but I wasn't about to be deterred by that. I ran back and shoved my shoulder against it. The door burst open and I fell on the carpet. Owch.

I trudged through the house, not caring that I was leaving muddy tracks. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the phone off the table and sat down on the floor. I dialed Bex's cell number. While it was ringing I started crying.

"Hello? Who is this? How did you get this number?" Bex's British voice asked me.

"Bex- it's Cam."

"Cam, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Can you just come pick me up. I just want to go home!"

And my body shook with my tears, because no many how many time I cry, my dad isn't going to be at home waiting for me.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Seriously. Review!**

Zach's PoV

_Recap: Cammie snuck back into Jonas's house and called Bex to come get her. Fill in the blanks. Obviously she made it back home fine because this chapter is- _

_3 MONTHS LATER:_

School. Normal teenage boys hate school. Yeah, I'm not normal by any definition of the word. I'm super smart, super athletic, oh yeah, and super handsome.

Today in CoveOps we had a visit from my god father, Solomon. He was very mysterious but gave us all a big surprise. There is another spy school; and sometime in the nearby future we were going to have to fight them.

Grant, his usual hyper self, was jumping up and down talking about kicking some rival boy spy butt.

"-and they'll be defenseless and then I'll be like BAM and then when he's down begging for mercy I'll end the fight with a POW."

And Preston, YES the potential presidents son, my other roommate didn't help Grant's hyper brain because he wouldn't shut up about the fight too.

"It'll be so easy; like taking candy from a baby." Preston said with a smug smile, his eyes glazing over as he was probably picturing the fight in his head.

I have to admit it, I am really excited about this fight. It's time to prove to the world what a fight Zach Goode is to all the creeps and psychos trying to take over.

Definitely like the creeper we encountered over the summer. Cameron Morgan, is a complete and totally psycho. I wonder why she hasn't been locked up yet. Except that a good spy has to be a little bit crazy; why else would they enjoy their "line" of work?

But something's different about Cameron. It seems like I had seen her before we found her in Jonas' house. I just can't place it….

Cammie's PoV

We were setting up for the main event. My assassin skills were kicking in, along with my love of all things dramatic to help set up.

I smiled at myself as I sang to myself, "Cuz it's my life, and I wear the crown."

I exited out of iTunes. Normally I don't like the artist of the song I just bought, but the words were important. I had listened to it until I could listen to it perfectly in my head and 'quote' the song.

Bex rushed into our room with a huge smile on her face. "Come on. You've gotta see this."

I smiled and ran out of the room with her. We were almost ready.

ZACH's PoV

_Boys, _

_You have been selected to fight first. _

_Attached is the place I have arranged for the fight._

_Have fun…. And good luck, you might need it._

_-Solomon_

_p.s. Jonas don't think you can skip this. Your presence at the fight is ordered._

"Today?? They couldn't have warned us a little more! I mean it's only been four days since they told us there was going to be a fight." Grant started to literally hyperventilate and mumble something that sounded remarkably similar to "OMG OMG OMG!"

"Zach I'm with Grant. I think I'm gonna pee." Jonas mumbled.

EW. Major TMI.

"Then get OFF my bed!" I said, shoving him roughly off my bed and he stumbled and landed on the ground. Oops. He fixed his glasses and glared at me.

My bad.

Max walked into the room casually, looked from Jonas to me a couple times and then said, "Save your energy for the fight tonight."

----THAT NIGHT---

We arrived to the place where Solomon said and it was pitch black and from what I could see, no one else was there.

"We've been stood up!" Complained an upset and cold Grant.

Then suddenly a bright light flashed on us. I put my hands up to block my eyes from that stupidly bright light.

I found the source of the light through my squinted eyes and it was a spot light, like the kind they use in ice skating tournaments; I am talking that heavy duty bright.

Then Stronger by Kanye West started blaring. All four of us started looking around for the other spies, they had to be doing this.

"Come out and fight!" I screamed into the darkness once the song had ended. Then there was another bright light and a cloaked figure stepped out from the trees. **(A/N: it's a floor length coat like the jedi's in star wars. (I'm watchin it right now) And the fight is in the middle of a clearing in a forest)**

The cloaked figure approached us, the cloak's hood up so we could not see the face of our potential attacker.

The person was growing closer, but we couldn't approach and commence our attack because we would be temporarily blinded if we left the light.

The person circled us, watching us. Seriously, when were we going to actually fight?

"Hey. I'm getting kind of bored here!" Max shouted at the person. I heard a chuckle coming from the darkness; so there were more of _them._ Or it. Or him? Wait what my grammar is confusing me now! Get your head in the game, Zach. Oh god now I'm quoting high school musical.

"Zach." Grant whispered to me. "Say something to them."

"I didn't come here to stand around. I came here to fight."

"So bring it on." Said four voices, each in a different direction; entirely in sync. We moved so we were in a circle with our backs facing each other. My brothers would protect my back if these people suddenly rushed into attack.

The person made some kind of motion and suddenly the whole clearing was lit up. My eyes struggled to adjust to sudden change in brightness. The figure remained motionless as we all waited until our eyes adjusted.

Then the cloaked person addressed us.

"My invitation is not just a game." The person flicked their arm.

Suddenly there was a ring of fire around the clearing. The flames were flying and shooting sparks in and out of the arena.

Is this person CRAZY? They're going to start a forest fire! Focus Zach, focus.

The head lifted slowly, but only enough for me to see red lips form a sly smile. I didn't have time to analyze what I now knew about our attackers because suddenly the lights were turned off.

And I heard the voice of the cloaked person calling to us.

"You wanna fight, then we'll do it my way."

**A/N: SO…. What do you think?? REVIEW PLEAZ!!!!! Oh yeah and I own nothing.**


	9. Chapter 9

Cammie's PoV

The girls and I circled our prey, aka the Blackthorne Boys. We had already divided them. I got the cocky one that seemed like their leader. When I gave the signal and the girls cut the lights I grabbed Zach's arm and pulled him away from the others.

He stumbled as I dragged him away from his friends and their calls to him but once he regained his balance he yanked away from my grasp and kneed me in the stomach.

I winced but did not double over in pain, I wouldn't let him know how much that had hurt. This boy was seriously starting to get on my bad side. I threw my hood back and looked him in the eye; his eyes shining in the dark.

"You are so going to regret that." I spat at him with venom as I threw my cloak away.

"I don't think so, little girl." He said back to me with venom.

This guy is so cute and annoying, definitely my kind of guy. Wait what? Shut up brain, stop thinking like that! Think like an assassin! Think like a spy!

I felt my anger slowly extinguish and an eerie calm passed over me. I closed my eyes, anticipating his first move. I heard fabric move and moved my arm to block his punch. I did so successfully and grabbed his arm; twisting it behind him and pushing him to the ground. When he hit the ground he rolled, tripping me and knocking me to the ground too. He crawled on top of me, trying to pin me to the ground. I punched and kicked but couldn't make solid contact, he was good.

I let myself relax and stop fighting it. It felt kind of weird with him holding me; well holding me down anyways. He looked up at me with confusion in his eyes. "Give up?" He asked me, his voiced edged with concealed confusion and pleasure at beating me so quickly.

_You wish._

Having waited til Zach had let his guard down a little, I pushed and kicked up with my legs rolling so that my entire weight was on my head during the middle of the roll. It was a move I learned at the C of C. It was painful and hard but very effective. Soon I was the one on top and he was the one pinned.

I punched him in the stomach and I heard his sharp intake of breath. I kicked him in the nuts as I stood up.

"What the…" he stuttered, momentarily dazed.

I leaned forward to whisper in his ears but a blinding light made me freeze.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN! STAND UP SLOWLY AND KEEP YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR, VISIBLE AT ALL TIMES!" The voice of Mr. Solomon shouted from a helicopter trying to land in the field without squashing my friends who were in the middle of their battles.

I stood up slowly keeping my hands in the air. What was he doing? Why was he interrupting the fighting?

He jumped out of the helicopter and a figure followed him; a figure I instantly recognized- my mother.

"Mom?" I asked, really confused. "What are you doing here?"

"You-" she said while pointing at me. "Are no daughter of mine." She said to me with venom in her voice.

"What?"

"How about I explain." Interrupted Joe Solomon as all the groups of fighters stopped and started walking towards us. "Cameron Morgan is a fraud, a fake. A traitor." He spat on the ground.

I heard a collection of gasps around me and Zach back away from me.

"She works at the Circle of Cavan as an assassin."

"No no no." I said shaking my head, this can't be happening to me, not now. "I left. I mean yeah I used to work for them but not anymore! I left them!" I said, pleaing for anyone to hear and understand my side of the story.

"Then why did security footage see a note which one of their agents sent you. A Burn Notice. You didn't quit; you were fired."

"No no no. This can't be happening to me." I whispered to myself. Solomon was heartless, how could he expose me so cruelly.

"And now you're fired from the Gallagher Academy, CIA, FBI, and every other organization I've informed. Your life is officially over. Soon it will be quite literally over," he said as he reached towards his belt, probably for a gun.

I reacted on instinct. I reached for my hidden pistol, aimed, and fired. At Solomon. I saw people run to him, heard them screaming. But I could only stare at my teacher, ex-friends, ex-co-workers, and ex-mother. The tears started to form in my eyes as I crept back towards the shadows.

I saw my mother look over to where I was disappearing to and scream, "Get Her!" And I grabbed the matchbox from the ground where Macey left it and lit a match, and tossed it into the ring circling the arena.

Flames erupted in the circle; trapping me outside and everyone else inside.

And I walked away from everything that I cared about. My family, my friends, my job, and my old life.

As I ran away, I thought of what I should do with my torn up life. I couldn't work for the U.S. or the Circle of Cavan. I need to leave the country.

The Massad. I will go to Israel and train to be a Massad agent.

I'm Cameron Ann Morgan.

And I'll be back. And better than ever.


	10. Chapter 10

Cammie's PoV

"لدي مهمة بالنسبة لك." The head of Mossad said to me as I walked into his office. I've officially been Mossad for two years after six months of training.

"وكيلا قد اختفى في أميركا." He elaborated. "وكالة الاستخبارات المركزية لم تفعل شيئا مع ذلك. أنت تعرف وكالة المخابرات المركزية أفضلها سأرسل لك العثور على عامل شينا ديفيد."

"وسوف تجد لها." I responded to the director before leaving the room. I went back to my dorm and started packing. I had a mission to go to.

I grabbed my little luggage and headed for the plane bunker. I adjusted my head wrap. I got on my jet after many good wishes and 'happy hunting's from my friends. I sat down on the jet and closed my eyes.

I fingered my cross as I whispered to myself, "الله يكون معي."

Solomon's PoV

It's been two and a half years since the man hunt for Cameron Morgan started, her mother was lead. Two and a half years since I was hospitalized.

I can't worry about finding the traitor, I am head of the CIA now. I have more important matters and issues to attend to. Especially since we captured _her_. A spy, and a good one at that. Her superiors have been asking about her but we've been denying everything and claiming we never saw her, but will keep an eye on her.

So I have no time to find Cameron Morgan.

But one day I will find the traitor. Find her, and kill her.

Rachel Morgan's PoV

It's been two and a half years since I found out I had a traitor as a daughter. Two and a half years since I burned all evidence that she attended the Gallagher Academy.

I've scoured the world trying to find her, but it's like she's disappeared. Joe's put me on lead for this case and I've come up empty. Some people think I'm trying to hide her, since she's my daughter but they're wrong.

I have no daughter.

And they're wrong if they think I'll never find the Chameleon.


	11. Chapter 11

Cam's PoV

"And I would like you all to give a warm welcome to Agent Ziva Cohen. She will be giving all of us a speech about what it's like to work with her agency and there will be q and a after."

I stood forward and faced the CIA. When the director asked me to take this assignment, I didn't know I'd have to make a speech in front of the entire CIA!

I looked out into the crowd and saw faces I hadn't seen for two years. The girl in front of me wanted to wave to my old roommates but the spy in me forced my eyes to move away and look at other people.

"Shalom. I am Ziva Cohen and I'm with the Mossad. Most of you know what that is so I won't waste my time explaining." I leaned on the podium and got ready for my add-libbed speech; I didn't know what I was going to talk about, I was making it up as I go. And keeping my real identity a secret because I saw a brief glance of their "wanted" board when I was arriving (I'm a highly trained Mossad agent so they have no idea I even looked in the direction of their "wanted" board. Hehe.) My name and picture is on it; so I hope they won't recognize me through my Israeli clothes and my new darkened skin.

"We all go on missions. But the Mossad focuses on results, less on protocol and rules. If there's an agent we need we take him down. No questions asked. You Americans can get very sentimental over your lives. For us, every mission has a high death risk. We rise to the challenge and succeed. If your partner goes down you continue the mission. I was on a mission once when my partner decided to run away because the director said we had a .5% chance of making it back home alive. Well that was a year ago, and here I am, alive and breathing. "

"You Americans are taught how to calmly interrogate your victims; but we have other ways of getting it out that we employ. And since we use those methods we are also taught how to withstand those methods. –"

~~ (1 hr later)~~ (Cam's still talking)

"Okay so do you have any questions?"

~~(20 mins later) ~~ (Cam's answering questions)

The CIA director strode forward and I stepped aside to allow her the podium.

"Okay thank you so much Agent Cohen. This lecture is over so please everyone return to their normal posts and resume their duties." She turned to me and said "thank you for speaking today, it was very… educational."

I knew she was kidding and didn't agree with any of the methods I just talked about but I just faked a smile and nodded back to her.

"Oh and I would like you to spend a little time with some of my operatives. They're not that old but some of the best."

She said as we walked down a hallway. I was making mental notes of the layout and security details as I walked; but kept eye contact with her or straight at the wall at all times.

"Here we are. Agents Baxter, McHenry, Sutton, Goode, Grant, and Jonas. (AN/ idk grant and jonas' last names so I'm not going to make any up)

"People you know who she is."

Wait what does that mean they know I'm actually CAMERON ANN MORGAN one of their most wanted!! Is this a trap! Oh god I'm stupid.

In my head I start running through evacuation methods that don't include my pistol hidden under my shirt.

The director leaves and everyone introduces themselves to me. I smile and say my name again to them. They nod and some sit in their chairs, but Zach stares at me hard like he's trying to put a name with my face and then sits down on his desk.

"Want a donut?" Liz asks me. And as much as I used to trust Liz, my Mossad (and assassin and spy) training kicks in and I decline. Who knows, it could have been poisned or drugged. Don't call me paranoid, it's happened before to a partner.

"So," Grant asks me, "Have you ever been to America before?"

"Yes. It's a beautiful country, but I love my homeland the best." I laugh inwardly about how I'm actually talking about America, not Israel.

"Do you have any family?" Macey asks.

"No. My father died and I don't know where my mother is." (not a complete lie) "but the director is like a father to me."

"So-" Jonas said, sensing the mood getting somber, not to mention awkward. "What do you plan on doing the rest of your life? Just be an agent?"

"Well, I've already worked for three organizations- all different types. I plan to master all the arts of war and deception. I want to be the best."

"So, can you show me a tour of this place? I want to compare it to the Mossad headquarters." I said, remembering I had a mission and this wasn't the time to "catch up" with friends. Well, make that ex-friends.

"Oh yeah, sure." We all started to file out of their office but a phone started to ring. It was my cell phone.

"Oh sorry can you wait for a second?" I asked. They all nodded and shut the door on the way out.

_They should have known better to let me alone in their office- so many confidential files, just laying there. Waiting for me to take them. This is just too good to pass up._

**Zach PoV**

We shut the door on the way out. We could hear Ziva on the phone, talking to someone in Hebrew. But they kept switching to Arabic and Hindu mid sentence. She was smart. She made it difficult for people to listen in.

Of course so did Bex, Liz, and Macey.

"She seems sort of familiar!" Liz exclaimed. She was practically giving herself a seizure trying to figure out why this girl seemed familiar.

"The way she acts…. It makes me think about…." Trailed of Bex.

"I keep getting déjà vu." Macey said, she shivered.

"You girls are so paranoid." Grant said to them, slinging an arm around Bex's shoulder. His previous sentence earned himself a punch in the stomach. What a lovely couple.

"What are you all doing lounging around outside your office?" Solomon's voice said. We all turned and looked down to see Solomon in his wheelchair.

"Just waiting for Cohen to finish up a call." I told him.

Solomon's face looked stricken. "You left a Mossad agent alone. In your office?" He yelled at us.

We all blushed and looked at each other. Grant lunged for the door knob but it wouldn't open.

"She locked it!" He exclaimed. "Cohen! Come out! Get out here now!" He yelled at the door.

"Don't just stand there! Knock the door down!" Macey exclaimed.

After several tries Grant and I kicked the door down. We all rushed in. And we were met with dismay. Our filing cabinets were open, folders missing; our window was open and Bex's backpack was gone. And it was filled with supplies for breaking in and breaking out of top secret facilities.

On the table was a note; a note addressed to Solomon. Through the thin paper I could see it was brief and probably only consisted of one sentence. I handed it to Solomon, who was repeating "Code Purple" into his comms unit in his shirt.

We all watched as his face drained of color completely. And as he pulled his sleeve back to his mouth and said the words we had never heard before. "Code BLACK!"


	12. Chapter 12

Cam's PoV

"And I would like you all to give a warm welcome to Agent Ziva Cohen. She will be giving all of us a speech about what it's like to work with her agency and there will be q and a after."

I stood forward and faced the CIA. When the director asked me to take this assignment, I didn't know I'd have to make a speech in front of the entire CIA!

I looked out into the crowd and saw faces I hadn't seen for two years. The girl in front of me wanted to wave to my old roommates but the spy in me forced my eyes to move away and look at other people.

"Shalom. I am Ziva Cohen and I'm with the Mossad. Most of you know what that is so I won't waste my time explaining." I leaned on the podium and got ready for my add-libbed speech; I didn't know what I was going to talk about, I was making it up as I go. And keeping my real identity a secret because I saw a brief glance of their "wanted" board when I was arriving (I'm a highly trained Mossad agent so they have no idea I even looked in the direction of their "wanted" board. Hehe.) My name and picture is on it; so I hope they won't recognize me through my Israeli clothes and my new darkened skin.

"We all go on missions. But the Mossad focuses on results, less on protocol and rules. If there's an agent we need we take him down. No questions asked. You Americans can get very sentimental over your lives. For us, every mission has a high death risk. We rise to the challenge and succeed. If your partner goes down you continue the mission. I was on a mission once when my partner decided to run away because the director said we had a .5% chance of making it back home alive. Well that was a year ago, and here I am, alive and breathing. "

"You Americans are taught how to calmly interrogate your victims; but we have other ways of getting it out that we employ. And since we use those methods we are also taught how to withstand those methods. –"

~~ (1 hr later)~~ (Cam's still talking)

"Okay so do you have any questions?"

~~(20 mins later) ~~ (Cam's answering questions)

The CIA director strode forward and I stepped aside to allow her the podium.

"Okay thank you so much Agent Cohen. This lecture is over so please everyone return to their normal posts and resume their duties." She turned to me and said "thank you for speaking today, it was very… educational."

I knew she was kidding and didn't agree with any of the methods I just talked about but I just faked a smile and nodded back to her.

"Oh and I would like you to spend a little time with some of my operatives. They're not that old but some of the best."

She said as we walked down a hallway. I was making mental notes of the layout and security details as I walked; but kept eye contact with her or straight at the wall at all times.

"Here we are. Agents Baxter, McHenry, Sutton, Goode, Grant, and Jonas. (AN/ idk grant and jonas' last names so I'm not going to make any up)

"People you know who she is."

Wait what does that mean they know I'm actually CAMERON ANN MORGAN one of their most wanted!! Is this a trap! Oh god I'm stupid.

In my head I start running through evacuation methods that don't include my pistol hidden under my shirt.

The director leaves and everyone introduces themselves to me. I smile and say my name again to them. They nod and some sit in their chairs, but Zach stares at me hard like he's trying to put a name with my face and then sits down on his desk.

"Want a donut?" Liz asks me. And as much as I used to trust Liz, my Mossad (and assassin and spy) training kicks in and I decline. Who knows, it could have been poisned or drugged. Don't call me paranoid, it's happened before to a partner.

"So," Grant asks me, "Have you ever been to America before?"

"Yes. It's a beautiful country, but I love my homeland the best." I laugh inwardly about how I'm actually talking about America, not Israel.

"Do you have any family?" Macey asks.

"No. My father died and I don't know where my mother is." (not a complete lie) "but the director is like a father to me."

"So-" Jonas said, sensing the mood getting somber, not to mention awkward. "What do you plan on doing the rest of your life? Just be an agent?"

"Well, I've already worked for three organizations- all different types. I plan to master all the arts of war and deception. I want to be the best."

"So, can you show me a tour of this place? I want to compare it to the Mossad headquarters." I said, remembering I had a mission and this wasn't the time to "catch up" with friends. Well, make that ex-friends.

"Oh yeah, sure." We all started to file out of their office but a phone started to ring. It was my cell phone.

"Oh sorry can you wait for a second?" I asked. They all nodded and shut the door on the way out.

_They should have known better to let me alone in their office- so many confidential files, just laying there. Waiting for me to take them. This is just too good to pass up._

**Zach PoV**

We shut the door on the way out. We could hear Ziva on the phone, talking to someone in Hebrew. But they kept switching to Arabic and Hindu mid sentence. She was smart. She made it difficult for people to listen in.

Of course so did Bex, Liz, and Macey.

"She seems sort of familiar!" Liz exclaimed. She was practically giving herself a seizure trying to figure out why this girl seemed familiar.

"The way she acts…. It makes me think about…." Trailed of Bex.

"I keep getting déjà vu." Macey said, she shivered.

"You girls are so paranoid." Grant said to them, slinging an arm around Bex's shoulder. His previous sentence earned himself a punch in the stomach. What a lovely couple.

"What are you all doing lounging around outside your office?" Solomon's voice said. We all turned and looked down to see Solomon in his wheelchair.

"Just waiting for Cohen to finish up a call." I told him.

Solomon's face looked stricken. "You left a Mossad agent alone. In your office?" He yelled at us.

We all blushed and looked at each other. Grant lunged for the door knob but it wouldn't open.

"She locked it!" He exclaimed. "Cohen! Come out! Get out here now!" He yelled at the door.

"Don't just stand there! Knock the door down!" Macey exclaimed.

After several tries Grant and I kicked the door down. We all rushed in. And we were met with dismay. Our filing cabinets were open, folders missing; our window was open and Bex's backpack was gone. And it was filled with supplies for breaking in and breaking out of top secret facilities.

On the table was a note; a note addressed to Solomon. Through the thin paper I could see it was brief and probably only consisted of one sentence. I handed it to Solomon, who was repeating "Code Purple" into his comms unit in his shirt.

We all watched as his face drained of color completely. And as he pulled his sleeve back to his mouth and said the words we had never heard before. "Code BLACK!"


End file.
